Achilleus's Resentment- Isabella's journey
by IceKat9494
Summary: Achilleus's resentment- Achilleus Markou is a moody, violent, sarcastic teenager, and after all that's happened, who wouldn't be? But what made him different? What is his story? I'll tell you. just click. Isabella's journey- Isabella has been taken away from her home in Holloway. Now, with no more adults, she has to find her way back, meeting incredible new people as she goes.
1. Introduction

**Look at me, writing a "The Enemy" Fanfic! Yaaaaay! okay, I know not many people read "The Enemy" so this won't be too vastly popular but I really think it has potential. :)**

**Anyways, this is a backstory of, (We all know him, we don't all love him) ACHILLEUS! :D **

**So yeh... Also My OC Isabella ^-^**

**So, if something about this story bothers you please send me a PM or review so I can fix it right away. btw, I'm an American and I don't know much about the UK, like, what sports they have and don't have but I'm trying! If I get some facts wrong, I admit my dumbassness. PREASE R&R aaaaaaaaaaaand Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_~Achilleus~_

"Akkie!" Zafer called.

In his room, said boy opened his gray-green eyes. He slid to his feet and slunked to the stairway. He flew down the banister and and met his father's gaze.

"Yeah, Dad?" He yawned.

Zafer tousled his son's hair. "You're due for your vaccine, kiddo."

Achilleus groaned and rolled his eyes. A horrible new disease had been sweeping through the world, and so far, no antidote or vaccine had been invented to provide any protection for the human population. Still, Zafer was hell-bent on keeping his son healthy and safe. Even if half the world had already been wiped out.

"Come on, Akkie." He reasoned. "You're lucky to even _have_ medicine to protect you from all this horrible crap. I mean, back in cypr-"

The 13-year broke his father off. "'Back in cyprus, people just got terrible diseases and nothing could be done 'till they were dead' I _know,_ You've told me a ba-jillion times."

Zafer shrugged it off. "It's still true."

The father dragged a reluctant Achilleus into the car and drove off to the Whittington Hospital.

There really wasn't a normal doctor's office in existence any more.

All the Doctors had either died or gone to work at the hospital. Most were the former.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Achilleus kicked the table he was sitting on while he waited for his pediatrician.

He hated this place, and any day, he would rather be anywhere than here. Even Zafer felt the grief when he walked through the glass doors at the front of the building.

Achilleus's mother, Guinevere, had died here no longer than a year ago. Her young teenage son had still not forgotten, year after year in the hospital his mother dying slowly of MS.

He couldn't even stand the place.

Fortunately, before he could get drowned by memory, the doctor walked in, cheery as ever.

"Hello, Akkie Markou! Here for your shots, I suppose?" He chirped.

Achilleus's eye twitched. He couldn't stand it when adults like this ignorant doctor called him by his nickname.

Maintaining self-control, the young teen held out his arm, wrist up, to receive the injection.

The doctor frowned and gave a curt nod.

_You're not gonna cheer me up, douche bag. _Achilleus thought as the needle punctured his skin, and the clear liquid was plunged into his veins. He believed this was his tetanus shot.

_ha._ He snorted. _As if I'll ever be at risk for tetanus, what, am I gonna get a dirty splinter or something? _

The doctor told him he was done, and the boy laughed and walked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

_~Isabella~_

The girl leaned her head wearily against the car window, brushing tangly reddish-brown hair out of her face. Her brother was humming maniacally to Beethoven right next to her.

Her brother was...odd, to say the least. His strangest quality was his refusal to let any of his friends know his name. Of course his sister knew it, but she seldom used it. She called him by her nickname for him; Spiko, on behalf of his spiky black hair.

"Isah!" He grinned excitedly. "We're not gonna get any of that brain-rotter pus-boil sickness!" He sang. Isabella rolled her eyes. "Well dahhhhhh, they've already proven that it only affects adults, stupid." She growled.

Spiko merely laughed off her comment.

Isabella rolled her eyes. She hated that her mom was moving them to Spitalfields. She had _friends _in Holloway! Thankfully her BEST friend, Skye, had moved to Spitalfields about a month prior. But, that didn't mean she had dodged leaving friends behind.

There was Lucy, who had been on her Basketball team, and there was Jackie, who had always been a positive note in Isabella's life. Of course, she couldn't forget her guy friends. Johnno, Chris, and of course; Achilleus.

Her guy friends were a great time, they were tough, but, well, so was she. All she had really needed was to shoot hoops and play Grand Theft Auto with those six people. Of all of them, she figured she would miss Achilleus the most. He had been, by far, her best guy friend since the 4th grade.

Isabella smiled at his memory. One time a kid at school had tried to sell them pot. That was, until they beat him bloody. Dumb drug-addled kid never bothered them again.

But that was all before the sickness came, and the schools were shut down. Nowadays, only the Hospital and supermarkets were open.

The reason her Mom was moving them was because she thought it was possible to escape the sickness.

_As if._ Isabella thought. _Every adult will catch their death. Sorry, Mom, but I guess thats what you get for divorcing Dad and never ever letting us see him._

The girl sighed. She really hated her mother, Carissa. She had sent Spiko to go live with the children's grandparents, and only took him back when their grandfather died. Isabella supposed she just didn't want to deal with his mental issues. And once she _did _take him back, Carissa had practically left her daughter to take care of Spiko on her own.

_I guess going clubbing is more important that raising your kids.. _Isabella scowled.

Carissa spoke up. "We're here, kiddos." She pulled the car over to a large apartment complex. "The movers took care of our stuff, so we can just go in."

Isabella and Spiko got out of the small silver Nissan. The little brother bounced cheerfully toward the doors, his sister following glumly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()

Isabella flopped down on her bed. She was lucky to get her own new room, Spiko had to sleep on the couch. She flipped on the TV and turned to the news channel. She flicked it back off at the words; "Fifty more lives in the UK claimed today."

Isabella sat up and cracked her back. It wasn't _so_ bad, she supposed. Adults were smart enough to create an antidote... Right? Like, they got through the black plague, which was rather similar to this.

She picked up her cell phone and texted Achilleus.

ISAH: I dont wanna move I dont wanna move i dont wanna MOVE! AKKIE! I dont wanna move.

AKKIE: lol. Hav funnnnn :)

ISAH: u mean

AKKIE: herpedy derp cry me a river.

ISAH: please die.

AKKIE: Nah.

Isabella put down her phone and laughed. Achilleus liked to be a pretend-ass to her. Just to get on her nerves, but he never meant anything by it. She could tell. But when he was trying to bother her, it seldom worked. Although Isabella never admitted it to ANYBODY, She kinda thought it was cute.

Isabella began to think a little about her friend. Did she actually think that she might _like_ him? She considered the facts. He was a handsome kid; olive skin, gray-green eyes, and short black hair on a wiry, lithe figure. He wasn't very tall, a bit smaller than mid-height, but Isabella was a petite girl, and he had a good six inches on her. They liked some of the same music. Three Days Grace, Mayday Parade, Skrillex, and the Imagine Dragons.

Oh, who was she kidding? He was a good kid, but he just couldn't be her type. Besides, she doubted she would see him again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Achilleus_

Achilleus put his phone down as his dad's car pulled into his driveway. They got out and headed back to their house.

The young teenager tromped to his room, being characteristically moody. Inside his small bedroom was a ice hockey stick, a trophy from and Ice hockey tournament, A dresser, a bedside table, a twin sized bed, and four walls littered with photographs and posters. Achilleus had forgotten what color his walls were even painted, he hadn't seen them in so long.

The boy laid down on his bed and sighed.

_Try not to tire out of this room, kid. _He told himself. _You'll be imprisoned here for the next five years, then you're done. Over. You can move out and get an ordinary job and get an ordinary wife and have some ordinary kids and an ordinary life. You'll be able to be an average person soon, Achilleus. You'll be a nothing special. just like the rest of the population._

_That is, if they don't all die first._

**Das it for the first chapter! It WILL get better when the sickness starts taking over. Trust me, I have it all planned out. Also, a couple chapters might be songfic chapters...heh... I'm sorry! There were just so many songs that fit so many things! So yeah...**

**Thanks for reading, be sure to fav, just so you'll know when the new, better chapters come out ;) I promise the following authors notes won't be so long. See you next time!**


	2. the beginning

**I know the last chapter was short, and boring, 'n all that... But don't you worry your pretty little Enemy-loving heads, this will escalate soon! ^_O'**

_**Two weeks later...**_

_Achilleus-_

In just two weeks, Nine-thousand, four-hundred and sixteen more people in the UK were picked off by the disease. Including these, two-point-four million people were killed in all the time the disease had been spreading. About Three months, two weeks. This was just in the UK. So many lives, in just a couple months!? Achilleus and Zafer couldn't believe it when they said it on the news. Their disbelief didn't make it any less true. The illness was slaughtering everyone. At least, everyone sixteen and up.

Achilleus leaned his head against the wall. His laptop was on his knee. He figured some viral videos would distract him.

The boy went to YouTube, but then..

Something in his suggestions box caught his eye. It was a video called "The Scared Kid."

He clicked on it, and up came a video of a little boy, crying. He was spouting random jibberish about "Dan and Eve. They killed Dan and Eve." The boy seemed to be talking about some kind of monsters. The thing that creeped Achilleus out was that he referred to them as "Mothers and Fathers."

In the video, there were silhouettes of these horrible, hunched-over things... The things looked disturbingly human. They gave Achilleus a strange feeling. A fight/flight instinct. They sickened him. They made him want to fight back. The monsters frightened him like he were a child.

He shook the feeling away and went to click on another video.

Then the lights went out.

The teen thought little of it, until his laptop battery began running low. He hooked it up to his charger, but it showed no sign of charging. He tried adjusting it, but to no avail.

With a sigh, he turned it off. He figured, correctly, that the power must have gone out.

Zafer walked into his son''s room. "Akkie, try reaching somebody on your cell."

Achilleus looked up, baffled. "What? Why?"

"Just do it." Zafer's voice was wary.

The son shrugged and picked up his cell phone. He called Isabella and put the phone to his ear. She answered, but was almost drowned by static. "Ak-Akkie? Y- You won't- belie- ve our po-er is ou-t."

Something squirmed in Achilleus's stomach. Wasn't she all the way in Spitalfields? Was all the power in London gone? Something told the boy it was a helluva lot more than a downed power line. He put his hand on the mouthpiece and said to his father; "Their power is out too." He then spoke to his friend. "Isah, you're breaking up."

"Ak- I ca-t hear you."

Achilleus noticed his father left. Isabella spoke again.

"I'm scared,- Akkie.

The boy looked around, making sure he was alone, then he held the phone up to his mouth. "Listen to me, Isah. We'll be fine, we're survivors. Don't worry. The adults'll sort it all out, and if they don't, damn 'em. We'll make it out, Isah, it will be okay. I promise. I'll see you soon. And remember. If you know you can win, you can. if you don't, you're dead. I'll see you soon. We'll all make it. I promise."

The phone disconnected on it's own.

"-"

"Isah..? Hello?"

No response.

The boy kept enough self-control not to hurl the phone across the room.

He picked up a photograph from his desk. It showed a beautiful woman with fair brown hair and emerald green eyes. It was Achilleus's mother. "Hi, mom." He said quietly to the photograph. "Do you see what's happening? Do you know how it's gonna end? What'll happen to me and Dad, Mom? Are you watching? Can you hear me?" He felt his heart split. As it did whenever he talked to his mother. It wasn't often.

It was rather late, so he swept the covers around himself, and crawled into bed. Drifting into fitful sleep, he still wondered what would become of him.

_Isabella _

Skye was over at Isabella's place. They were, as girls do, talking. Skye had to sleep over, seeing all the bus stops had shut down, and The girl's mother had called Isabella's, saying she would pick her up. She never specified a time.

"I wonder when this whole thing is gonna end." Said Isabella. She still hadn't forgotten Achilleus's message.

Skye shrugged. "I dunno. I just miss Johnno."

(oh yeah, Johnno had been Skye's boyfriend)

Isabella nodded. "I miss the whole lot of 'em."

"Ditto." Sighed the blonde-haired friend, then yawned. "I'm exhausted. To your room?"

"Yup.." Isabella yawned. Spiko was asleep on the couch, curled into a little ball. The sister stroked his head before retiring to her own tiny room. She and Skye settled into sleeping bags and drifted off peacefully. Skye had full certainty that things would be okay. Isabella, however, had less faith in grown-ups. She never expected it to get _too _bad, though.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Carissa splashed some water on her face. She looked up in the mirror. Something caught her attention.

Near the back, on the side of her neck, was a boil, fat with pus.

She felt on her back, there was another.

Her scalp began to itch, but when she scratched at it, a few strands of the ginger hair fell out.

Carissa's eyes widened. She knew the symptoms of the wasn't she couldn't be getting ill... She just couldn't!

Tears welled up in her unique purple eyes; eyes her daughter had inherited.

Her daughter.

Oh, God.

Carissa began to cry. What would Isah and Spiko do without her? She knew she wasn't a great mother, or even a good one, but her babies needed her!

Wiping off her face with her sleeves, she had an idea. No matter how much it grieved her, it was her only choice. If she left them here, they would learn to take care of themselves. it was the only way. But right now, she still had some time with them.

Carissa picked up her cell phone. The emergency services might be able to give her hospital care. She dialed; 9-1-1.

The most abysmal recorded message answered. Unlike everything else, it was not washed with static.

"All Emergency services have been shut down. There will be no electricity until we have developed a cure. All buildings have been shut down. If you are under the age of 16 and you are trying to report a missing parent, they have most likely been taken by the sickness. Our government encourages people to stay safe. As of now, every living person is on his or her own. This is every man for himself."

**I know this was a pretty short chapter as well, but things are escalating! Muahahahaha, this is getting good! Be sure to keep a sharp eye out for the next chapter!**

**Farewell, friends of The Enemy!**

_**()()**_

_**~..:.::IceKat9494, princess of chaos::.:..**_

**(lol i wanted to try that :P)**


	3. They're here

***Rubs hands***

**Now this is gonna be where we make this interesting! Sit back, read, review, favorite, and enjoy!**

_**Two more weeks later.**_

_Achilleus_

The teenage boy sauntered into the pantry. He was hungry, like usual.

When he looked on the shelves and in the jars, however, there was no more food. Had he and his father already eaten it all?

"Dad!" He called. Zafer walked into the room.

"I think we're out of food. I could walk down to Morrisons and get some more, if you like."

The father's eyes narrowed. "Okay, sure."

Achilleus made for the door, but his dad stopped him.

"Akkie, bring a weapon. You don't know what's out there"

The son stared at his father for a moment, then slowly nodded. He ran upstairs to his room.

When he got there, he scanned the perimeter for something he could use to fight. He settled on his hockey stick, and made for the door again.

Zafer caught his arm.

"There's a supermarket closer to us than Morrisons. Maybe Waitrose would be easier to get to."

Achilleus shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Hockey stick in hand, The boy marched out into the streets of London.

As he traveled up the road, he couldn't believe how ravaged it looked. there were windows smashed, buildings demolished. He was glad his own home was still in good shape.

He lived on Hertslet road, near the corner of Trollington. It was only a couple blocks to get to the supermarket.

Finally he arrived at the store. He hadn't brought any money, but it was every man for himself, and Achilleus was armed.

When he walked through the doors, he was not greeted by the vacancy that he had expected. There were a couple healthy adults, shoveling food into purses or bags. Most of the people, however, were kids. Most were hoarding food, but a few were lying in sleeping bags in the corner of the shop. Had they decided to live here?

Achilleus dragged his gaze away from them. He took off his jacket and began stuffing it with cans and boxed goods.

As he walked out the door, he felt something grab his ankle. He gasped and yanked his leg away. On the ground, next to the door, was a boy with dark brown hair and a blue T-shirt. "You any good at fightin'?" The boy asked. Achilleus stared at him for a moment. "Why would I need to be?" He snapped. "There's nothing out there that scares me."

The boy looked up at him. "You 'aint scared of the mothers or the fathers?"

_Mothers and Fathers...Like in the video!? _Achilleus shook his head angrily. The kid took this as an answer.

"Good." He said. He reached up to shake Achilleus's hand. "The name's Blue."

Achilleus left the had there without touching it. "Akkie." He replied, and walked out.

He made it home pretty quickly, and gave the food to his father. He could eat later. Right now, he just wanted a walk. He had to think.

Once he was outside, his mind began to stray.

_Has the county really collapsed so much? _He thought. _And what are these "Mother and Father" Things? How is the Government gonna get us out of this one?_

_Isabella_

Skye's mother never came to pick her up. Carissa didn't mind too much, for she understood why. At least there would be someone to work with Isah and Spiko.

The mother stood up. She was getting worse with the disease. So much worse...

She was able to hide most of the boils, but it was starting to get out of hand. She would have to let the children go today.

She walked into the living room. Spiko, only eight years old, was trying to convince his sister to play hide-and seek with him. Skye was sitting on the couch, wiping the tears of homesickness from her eyes. Carissa prayed that that wouldn't become her own children when she was gone.

The mother tapped Isabella on the shoulder. She looked up.

"Yes, Mom?"

Spiko looked up at his mother with wide, cheerful eyes. "What's on your mind, my Mama?" He asked.

Carissa took a deep breath. "I have to go away..." She stammered. "I'm going to come back for you when I find somewhere free of the illness."

"Alrighty, Ma'am" Spiko said, sounding satisfied, and being oblivious. Isabella, however, was not eight years old. Isabella was thirteen, and she knew _exactly _how her mother was abandoning them.

"Mom, don't leave us here. If you're looking for someplace with no sickness, you won't find it." The girl frowned.. "And if you do, you won't come back _here _for_ us."_

The mother sighed, and put her mouth to her daughter's ear. She whispered words barely audible.

"I'm sorry. I need to go. I know you all will be better off without me. I'm sick, Isah, love. And if you're brother has so much as a speck of hope that I'm alive, he won't give up. If he sees my body, he will."

when she pulled her head away, she noticed her daughter's lavender eyes, damp with tears. "M-Mommy no!" She wailed and threw her arms around her mother. "Mommy, please don't leave!"

Carissa patted her back. "Shhhh- hush, baby. It's okay." Her voice cracked. "I'll come back for you when I find a place where we can be happy."

These words were true, but not in the way that they sounded. Isabella knew that one day, her mother would be able to come down and take her to the happy place. A place of no evil, but not here. For as long as she lived, Isabella would not have access to that paradise. _She_ had to take care of Spiko, now.

The mother hugged her son, and shook Skye's hand. She sauntered out of the apartment. to the parking spaces. Most people in their building moved away, and many were dead. Only a couple cars that belonged to living owners remained in the parking area. Two of them were Carissa's. A honda minivan and a small Nissan.

The mother got into the Nissan, and drove off. She had left the keys to the honda in the apartment. Maybe her children could use them, later on.

Carissa drove into the distance, all she had to do before she died was get far, far away from here.

_Achilleus_

Achilleus walked for a long time. When he resurfaced from his thoughts, he noticed the sun setting in the sky. He figured his father would be worried about him.

The boy turned and began to head home.

A few blocks of walking...

He heard footsteps behind him. He ignored them.

There was more than one pair of footsteps, though. They got joined by a few more.

_Don't turn your head, Akkie. _He told himself. _You're just imagining it. You're getting paranoid._

He kept on telling himself this, until...

Until he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder.

He whipped around, and a horror so unadulterated that he dropped his hockey stick, gripped him. His eyes widened to frightened circles, and his jaw dropped in a silent scream.

They were just like the things in "The Scared Kid."

Five boil-ridden, decomposed creatures were advancing on him. They seemed almost human. Achilleus racked his brain.

What was he going to do? These things were people, but they were going to hurt him, even kill him. His weapon was lying uselessly on the ground, and the sick things had him cornered against the wall.

The largest, a giant man with a bloody dress-suit, wrapped his rotted, bony fingers around the helpless boy's arm. It reached forward and sunk it's filthy teeth into his skin.

Achilleus let out a shout of agony. The other Grown-ups were upon him.

His vision blurred from the pain. He could feel their teeth and nails ripping his young, sensitive flesh. He was going submissive.

A thought began burning in his mind.

_Was he just gonna lay there and let them slaughter him?_

_NEVER!_

With a new, blazing energy, he tore free of the creatures. He was stained, head to toe, with blood. Hunched over, panting, he looked almost like them.

Except..

Except he was _healthy_. And he could _think._ And he was no _monster!_

With a roar, Achilleus pile-drived his fist into a woman's, or, rather, a _mother's_ stomach. She vomited on his arm.

"You sick bastards." He snarled, contempt lining every syllable. He jolted his knee up into her ribs, and she collapsed into a spazzing pile of pus and decayed skin. The boy put his foot on top of her neck, and stomped hard. She became still.

The other grown-up were on Achilleus instantly. He nimbly dodged their flailing arms.

He rammed his bloodied fist onto one of their faces.

Achilleus aimed every move with precision, shattering ribs and snapping bones with skilled kicks and punches. He was an inferno of limbs and rage.

Before he knew it, four dead bodies were lying in broken heaps around him.

The big father was the last one standing. It shrunk into a corner, scared of the boy who had just made meat of his crew.

Achilleus wiped his brow on his bloody sleeve.

God, he was glad he had taken kickboxing lessons over the summer. He had always love to fight, and now it was finally becoming useful.

He dragged himself toward the monster before him.

The boy looked into it's eyes.

"You were a person, once..." He murmured, then his gaze hardened. "No.. You aren't a person!" Seething hatred boiled in Achilleus's veins. "You are a _thing._ And you need to die... You and all the rest need to die!" He raised his fists to bash them into the father's skull.

And then, out of nowhere, a knife flew into the scene and penetrated the Grown-up's throat.

Achilleus swivelled around to face the kid from Morrisons. It was Blue.

The newcomer looked astounded and impressed. "I've never seen a kid fight like that before!" He gawked.

The victorious teenager shrugged indifferently. He needed to get home, his father kept medical equipment. He was dizzy from loss of blood, his head was churning with pain.

"I.. I gotta go"

Achilleus stumbled away, and broke down against his front door, when he got to it.

Zafer heard the thump, and raced to see what if was. he let out a scream at the sight of his son's wounded body.

The father dragged his child inside, and closed the door.

"Akkie, what happened? come on, son, speak to me!

Achilleus coughed and noticed his father was cleaning his wounds with a disinfectant wipe. It stung, but the boy knew he was dead if his wounds weren't cleaned soon.

He was awful grateful for that tetanus shot now.

Zafer finished cleaning the cuts, and began to wrap bandages around his boy's arms, legs, chest, anywhere with an injury. When he was done with that, he wrapped his arms around Achilleus's shoulders and held him tight.

Zafer began to stroke his back, gently. "It's alright, son. It'll be okay. Daddy's here. You're gonna be fine, Akkie."

Achilleus squirmed to face his father. "Dad... The sick grown-ups... they're not dead. They're hungry."

Zafer looked puzzled. "Akkie, what do you mean?"

Achilleus coughed again. "They're hungry for us." He collapsed to the floor and passed out.

_Isabella_

"But Isah! We can't go! Mom is gonna come back to bring us to a dolphin-splashing, starry swimming happy place! She won't find us we leave!"

Spiko was trying to convince his sister not to take them all back to Holloway.

Isabella shook her head. In front of her was a dark green duffle bag. She was stuffing it full of canned and boxed foods, bandages, medicine,clothes. and other necessities. She had the Honda keys in her pocket.

The russet-haired girl looked up at her brother. "Spiko, look, I'm really sorry. But I _told_ Mom that we'd be in Holloway, so she'll find us just fine."

"B-But!" He stammered.

Isabella hugged him. "Look, Skye and I are gonna take care of you, and keep you safe. We'll get to Holloway, and we'll have Akkie, Johnno, Lucy, Chris.. The whole lot of 'em to help us find food."

The little brother crossed his arms. "We have to go to the countryside, or we'll be in the big swarm of the big bad monster."

Skye walked over. "Listen, kiddo." She said kindly. "We'll be nice and safe back at home. You're mom is probably waiting for us there."

The boy sighed. "Okay, fine."

Isabella took out a map of London and began to plan out.

Okay, so if we go up Brick Lane, turn on Bethnal Green road, and go down to Shoreditch, We'll be able to turn off of Old street and go up Pitfield street. Then, we can go up New North road all the way up to Canonbury road, and go around Highbury and Islington. By then, We just have to follow Holloway road and we're home free!"

Isabella picked the dufflebag up, Skye carried two sleeping bags and Spiko carried one. They went out to the Honda and set up. They had a pretty nice system.

Isabella drove, and Skye sat in the passenger seat. Of the two back seats, Spiko sat in one and the dufflebag was slumped in the other. The way-back seats by the trunk were put down, so there was just enough space for three sleeping bags. The girl made sure they had food, water...

"Oh wait!" She gasped. She led the two back up to the apartment. Under her mother's bed, there was a hatchet. Isabella grabbed it.

"Get as many weapons as you can." She thumped the hatchet's handle. "We just might need 'em."

Skye grabbed a cleaver, and Spiko got his hands on a couple lighters and a pocket knife.

They went back down to the car, where they began to drive off, up Brick lane.

Isabella's eyelids began to grow heavy after a couple blocks, for it was late at night.

The three settled into their sleeping bags, too tired to continue. "Don't worry..." Isabella murmured as she faded into sleep. "Once we leave, We'll be in Holloway in less than a half hour!"

She was almost asleep, using her own arm for a pillow.

Then she heard thumping on the car. She sat bolt upright. There was moaning and moving shadows outside. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!?" Isabella shrieked. She snatched her hatchet and held it tight.

**Akkie, Isah! **

**The grown-ups are coming, children. The grown-ups are here :)**

**I hope everybody enjoyed and I ask you to please read, review, fav, and tell your friends :D**

**It's too hard to get views on an enemy fanfiction these days Y_Y**

**I'll see you all next chapter!**


	4. Bonds

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry this chapter is so short! Also, I'm super sorry for the late update :( I just need more reviews, to keep my hopes up! They're like drugs to me. I love getting reviews. It's like mixing Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, Halloween, and my Birthday. So if you review, it will make my day. Really. Please. Please review. Please review.**

_Achilleus._

The Father had dragged Achilleus into his bedroom, and had a cool damp cloth on his son's head. He was glad that he had cool water bottles.

At last, the boy's eyes flickered open. Zafer released a sigh of relief.

The boy squirmed and moaned in distress.

"Shhhh" The father stroked his hair. "It's okay kiddo, you're alright."

Achilleus coughed. "N-No... It's not okay... _LISTEN" _The anxiety in his voice was enough to unnerve anybody into hearing what he had to say. The boy began to stammer.

"The adults... The sick ones didn't all die... They're alive, and they've all lost their minds.."

Achilleus's mind began to swarm with the violent memory of his attack. "They want to eat us.. They want to eat the healthy ones.." He grunted with pain and rested his head against the pillow, trying to keep the frightening thoughts away.

Zafer began to shake his head. "This... this is madness... How are we going to find food if we can't go outside?" He suddenly realized that his son would know no more than he did. He was glad that Achilleus appeared asleep, so he may not have heard the question.

The father wiped the sweat from his child's forehead, and left him to rest.

Like it or not, Zafer had to find a way to protect his Akkie from the monsters.

And to protect himself from the disease.

_Isabella._

The three kids were standing up bent over in their car. Weapons were bristling from their hands. The ominous figures had begun kicking the vehicle, smashing at it.

Isabella scrambled frantically into the drivers seat, turned the key, and smashed her foot against the pedal.

With a growl, the Honda mowed through the sick creatures, and continued down the road.

"What were those!?" Skye panted , still in the back of the van.

"Were those things tryna hurt us, take our food or infect us all up?" Asked Spiko, tapping his sister's shoulder.

"I don't know." Isabella shook her head, exhilarated. "And I don't think I wanna find out.

They sped down the road, in absolute hysteria, until they managed to park by the side of the road and return to their slumber. Although none of them slept, their eyes were peeled wide, for fear of another attack. What were those things, and what would they do?

The next morning, The three kids had finally managed to go to sleep. Skye struggled over to their duffle bag and pulled out a bag of beef jerky. She kicked Isabella and Spiko awake. "Hey! Guys! Breakfast!" Spiko got an apple out, while Isabella grabbed a can of peaches, and wrenched it open with a knife. They had brought a can opener, but she wasn't very handy with it and her failed attempts at using it resulted in teasing from her friend and brother.

After they all finished eating, Isabella got back in the driver seat, and they sped along further.

Spiko tapped his sister's shoulder. "Isah, I need to use the throne, and my legs hurt something nasty. Can't we stop and walk around?"

With an inward sigh, she pulled over, and the three grabbed their weapons and got out of the car.

They walked along the empty streets. Nothing, no one, just vacancy. Ghost cars and ghost houses everywhere. The three were very close, very close indeed to Holloway. Just another few minutes of driving. they had enough food, water, and necessities to last them about four weeks. They were well set. But those things…. Those things from last night… what in God's name were they? What could they be…? Spiko went behind a bush to piss, and Skye and Isabella began to walk down the road slowly. Neither spoke. They just wanted to go home! Both of them.

"I miss my mom." Skye said suddenly. Isabella smiled. "So do I, girl, so do I…" The red haired girl looked to the clouds. Life before this disaster…. It was only a few days ago, but it seemed like years, another world altogether. A world full of happiness. Spiko's laugh, Skye's smile, and Achilleus's eyes..

Isabella reached up to touch her cheek, where she felt tears. What was she crying about? She had to stay strong! She just had to… But then..

Why wouldn't the tears stop?

Skye saw her friend in suffering, and mustered up a smile. "Hey, Isah, what's the matter?" She wiped Isabella's cheek with her sleeve. "You don't have to cry, we have each other, and as long as we have each other, we have all we'll ever need. The girl felt a slight tug on her sleeve. Her brother was standing there. "She's right, Isah. We won't be lost if we can be guided by one another, we're like a big, happy family!"

A smile cracked the big sister's lips. "Yeah, Spiko. Yeah we are."

**Short and sweet! So tell me, do you like Isabella's Journey or Achilleus's Resentment better? I'm honestly curious! So review and tell me, and I'll hop to a new chapter ASAP. Also, school's starting up again VERY soon, so, yeah ^^ I might slow down on this, but I'll get updates in when and how I can. So, do you have a character you want me to put in? Any requests for the story? any at all? just tell me in a review ^^ :)**


End file.
